The Saiyan's Little Helper
by VxB Lover
Summary: What if Trunks, the night before Christmas, sees his mother kissing a man dressed in red? And that man, was not his father? You all know how the song goes "I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus..".


_Here in Sweden it's officially the 22nd of December. That means it only two day until Christmas :D Can't wait! I wrote together a little story for you guys to read while you're waiting. *Merry Christmas*_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball or any of it's characters. I only rated the story as T, but tell me if you think I need to kick it up to the M rating ;)_

** oOo**

The little boy rubbed his eyes and with a disorientated look he glanced around in the dark room. Trunks was usually a deep sleeper but something had woken him up tonight. The little tingle at his lower abdomen made him leap out of bed, his mommy would probably tell his dad if he had another accident in bed. Opening the door he glanced out in the hall before he tip-toed over to the bathroom. The five year old sighed in relief and leaned his head back a little as the familiar splashing of the water was heard in the quiet bathroom.

Trunks' eyes suddenly shot open as he felt a sudden movement behind him, and he was sure he saw a shadow pass the door, but there was no one there. The lavender haired boy tried to reach out with his mind, just as his father had taught him, but there was nothing to be felt out in the hallway. A frown appeared on the young demi saiyan's face and he quickly pulled his pajama pants up, sneaking over to the door.

Scenting the air around him he found that there was something in his house that didn't belong there, someone or something creeping around in the shadows of the halls. With his age only being five, Trunks did something any child would, he glanced over to the closed door to his parents' room. His father was strong and would never let anyone hurt them, but Vegeta hadn't been home for a little over two weeks. Trunks wasn't sure if his father had returned yet, but he decided to go find out since he didn't like having a stranger sneaking around in their house at night.

But then again he could always have mistaken himself, and Trunks knew exactly what his dad thought of him coming in to their room in the middle of the night. No, he better investigate this before he woke his father, after all he was the son of the prince of all saiyans.

Trunks crouched down, just like his dad had taught him to do, and slowly walked through the pitch black hallway. It was a little spooky, and with his enemy being able to suppress it's aura, Trunks had to put everything he had into trying to listen for the intruder.

With his keen hearing he picked up noises coming from downstairs and he silently made his way towards the stairs. Halfway down Trunks suddenly stopped and lay down flat against the step.

The faint light from the Christmas tree was all that helped him see, but there was no mistake that something was moving downstairs. Trunks gulped. His opponent wasn't tall but he was big. The deep red coat covered a solid body, it looked more like fat than muscles, but his father had told him not to underestimate his enemies because of their appearance. And with this guy apparently being able to hide his fighting power, he might turn out to be really strong. But why was he lurking around in their living room, Trunks wondered as the man dumped something underneath the decorated tree.

Trunks gulped and ducked down as he saw yet another movement coming from the kitchen. The shadow grew bigger until a quite petit woman entered the living room. Trunks nails cut into the wood.

"No, mom." He whispered as the blue haired woman came in with a cup of tea in her hands.

Bulma gasped as she saw the movement on the other end of the living room and nearly dropped her mug to the floor. The intruder had heard her and rouse to his full length and looked over to the startled woman. The red cap on his head was pushed down so far that it concealed his eyes in shadows and the thick white beard that covered the rest of the face told Trunks of the man's old age.

His mother squinted her eyes, but to Trunks surprise she started laughing wholeheartedly.

"Oh it's you." She said with a smile and set her hot cup aside.

Trunks tensed as he saw his mother walk towards the intruder, only to stop and pick up a plate of cookies from the fireplace. His mother had always been brave, but he didn't pick up on any fear coming from her, only a calm serene feeling. That's why Trunks didn't move as she came to stand before the old man in red, holding up the plate of cookies to him.

"My mother made some cookies for you, she knows these are your favorites." Trunks heard his mother say. She was smiling brightly up at the man and he suddenly remembered that his grandmother had made some cookies during the day. But as he had wanted to taste them she had told him he couldn't, because they were for Santa.

Trunks wasn't entirely sure who this Santa was, but he was definitely sure he didn't liked they guy since he was eating all of the cookies and sneaking in to their house unannounced in the night. But his mother didn't seem to mind. She almost looked happy to have him there. Then maybe he was a good guy after all.

Bulma set down the empty plate on the coffee table beside them. She reached out for the big lamp to switch it on, but the man suddenly moved and stopped her. Trunks once again frowned as he could make out the surprised look on his mother's face. If he was having trouble seeing something with the lights from the Christmas tree as the only light resource, he bet his mother could barely make out the shadow of the man in front of her. Maybe she had mistaken this stranger for someone else. Perhaps his dad? Vegeta also liked those cookies. Trunks glanced up towards his parents bedroom, maybe he should go see if his father had returned anyway, he wasn't entirely sure he liked this Santa guy, who still had his hand wrapped around Bulma's wrist.

"Mr. Secretive there. I promise I won't tell anyone that you were here." His mother leaned up and placed her hand on the big white beard and let her fingers slide through it. As her hand reached the man's chest she grabbed the robe and pulled him closer.

In complete shock Trunks watched as the man leaned down and pressed his lips to his mother's mouth. It wasn't just the fact that Trunks was unaccustomed to seeing his parents kiss each other that caused him to gawk. No it was the fact that his mother was kissing another man. His mother was kissing Santa.

Trunks cursed loudly as the man opened Bulma's silk robe and let his hand trace the skin of her stomach. The beardy face was suddenly staring straight at him now, where he was hiding on the stairs, and Trunks was sure he could hear a faint growl. As quickly as possible Trunks found his way up the stairs. It was definitely time to tell his dad someone was there. And that the stranger was kissing with his mommy.

He pushed the door to the bedroom open and ran over to the bed. Knowing that his mother wasn't there Trunks lifted the covers to the left side of the bed where his father usually slept. Growing anxious Trunks patted the cool sheets and dropped the cover on the floor. His father hadn't returned home yet. As Trunks realized he was the only man in the house, he knew he was the one who was going to have to go down and save his mommy.

Swallowing hard he once again glanced out in the dark hallway. The only light came through the window in the form of the silver moon. But just a little further ahead was the golden light coming from the tree downstairs. He crept closer to the stairs, all his senses on guard as he tried to listen for any kind of struggle coming from downstairs.

Trunks nearly screamed out as a heavy hand was placed on his shoulder from behind. With wide eyes he turned around and looked up at the man in front of him.

"Daaad." He yelled and threw himself at Vegeta, clinging on to his father.

Vegeta turned and closed the window he had entered through before he looked down at his son. "Trunks. Why are you not in your bed?"

** oOo**

Bulma frowned as she pulled on her robe again. Wasn't that so typical. Sometimes she seriously wondered what was up with that man. She leaned down and picked up the dishes and her cup of tea that had already become cold. What a great way to ruin her night. She had just wanted a calm and quiet night in front of the TV before she was going to get up early in the morning to start preparing for the special day. Her last days had been so hectic. Shopping for gifts and trying to finish the Christmas present for her husband had cost her a lot of energy.

She didn't even know why he had come home as early as he had. Vegeta always skipped the entire Christmas charade, and he especially avoided any gatherings she had planned with their friends. Bulma just hoped he wasn't trying to make her dislike Christmas as much as him, by ditching her after leading her on like that after two weeks without his touch. If he thought she was that desperate he was soon going to understand the true power of Christmas.

Once again Bulma nearly dropped the plate and mug in her hand as someone turned on the bright lights ruining the cozy feeling in the living room. As she turned around she was surprised to see both Vegeta and their son at the bottom of the stairs. At the sight of Trunks she set aside the dishes and walked up to the pair.

"Sweetie, what are you doing out of bed? It's late." Bulma said and bent down in front of the young boy.

"The boy said he saw his mother kissing a man downstairs."

Bulma lifted a perfectly plucked brow and glanced up at her husband. He was wearing his usual gi, a slightly thorn one, and stood with his arms crossed, glaring down at her.

Bulma turned and met the eyes of her five-year-old. "Ah yes, you must mean Santa Clause. Mommy's are allowed to do that."

Her son was glancing down to the floor, he had a sad expression on his face and Bulma felt her protective instincts kick in.

"Trunks are you-"

The boy suddenly threw himself around his mother's neck. "Mom please don't divorce dad. I don't want to go live with Santa. I want to stay here together with dad. Mom please."

Bulma was startled by the force of the hug and nearly fell backwards. As she caught herself she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around her son. She didn't want to laugh, he sounded so serious, but she couldn't stop herself.

Grabbing her son's arms she brought him out of the embrace. "My beautiful little boy, of course we'll stay here with daddy. Where would you get something so silly from?"

Trunks dried his tears. "I know someone who's parents got a divorce, and she had to move with her mother to her new daddy. Mom I don't want a new dad, I want my own dad, not Santa."

A little guilty she pushed back some of the lavender hair that had fallen down in his face. "You saw mommy kissing Santa Clause? Don't worry, it was just a thank you kiss, Trunks. You see Santa brought us a lot of Christmas presents."

Bulma grabbed on to her son's hand and led him over to the Christmas tree. In the full light the boy could finally see all of the wrapped gifts underneath the tree. He let go of his mother's hand and ran up to the pile of presents. He brightened up as he picked up a big gift holding it up for inspection.

"Santa came with gifts for me?" Trunks asked his mother and tried to search for something with his name on it.

Bulma grinned down at the boy. "Well who did you think brought all the Christmas gifts? Didn't I explain Santa came with his flying reindeers and gifted all kids who had been nice this year."

"I thought you bought them. I found some in your closet last week." He mumbled and crawled under the tree.

Bulma grumbled and pulled her boy out. "Trunks, what has mommy told you about being in mine and your dad's room?"

"I know, I know. And I'm sorry." He apologized and looked up at her with his big blue eyes.

Sighing she pulled her son in for a hug. "Okay for this time. Now go to bed Trunks. It's Christmas tomorrow, and I don't want you to be tired when Goten comes over, alright." She said and set him down on the floor.

"Alright." Trunks nodded and grabbed on to the handrail of the stairs. Then he turned back to his mother again. "Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"You're really not going to divorce dad, so we have to move, right? I mean I like Santa for bringing cool gifts and all. But I still want my own dad."

Bulma smiled down at her son. "Trunks. I love your father. And no matter what, I will always stay with him. Go to bed now."

The lavender haired boy nodded and as he passed Vegeta he looked up at his father. Vegeta just nodded and placed his hand at the back of the boys head sending him upstairs.

As she heard the door to Trunks room close, Bulma turned to her husband and crossed her arms.

"Next time I would appreciate if you told me about things like that instead of dumping me. I don't want Trunks to come downstairs and see me half naked on the couch. And how the hell did you change so fast?"

Vegeta just grumbled at her. He still had the same harsh look on his face as he leaned in closer to her and smelled her hair. He hastily pulled back and wrinkled his nose.

Bulma just rolled her eyes and reached out and grabbed Vegeta's shirt, pulling him closer. "I know I told you I had been really nice this year. But I think I want to change my answer. You see I've been very naughty." Bulma leaned in and bit his lip.

"You little..." He grabbed her jaw in his hand and pushed her off of him.

"I might have been naughty, but I'm still pretty sure you have a big package for me." Bulma grinned and reached down and cupped his groin in her hand.

Vegeta growled and grabbed her arm. "Who is he?!"

Figuring her husband was up fore a little roleplay, Bulma only wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Whatever do you mean, Vegeta?" She pouted innocently.

His hand fisted in her hair and tilted her head backwards. "Don't play stupid with me, human. You may have been able to fool the boy. But you forget I can smell him on you." He said aggressively and pushed his face to her neck.

"Oh no, my husband caught me with another man." Returning the favor she forcefully pulled Vegeta back by his hair. "Tell me, are you jealous?"

His lips was hovering above her lips and the intensity in his eyes was making her knees weak. Bulma's tongue darted out to taste her husbands lips.

"Don't speak about such ridiculous things." Vegeta breathed out against her lips.

"You say you don't care whether I kiss another man, Vegeta?" Bulma asked, kissing her way down to his neck. Her tongue smoothly caressing the half moon scars she had put there herself. "Well, next time I might let him do something more naughty with me. I've been awfully lonely as of lately. You're always away training somewhere."

Vegeta growled against her ear. "You disgust me, woman."

Her husbands hands cut into her back as she let her teeth nip at her marking. Bulma knew he was holding back the moans he wouldn't have been able to suppress if they had been more intimate at the moment.

"Oh yes, I am a dirty girl." Bulma mumbled against his skin. "Does Santa want to spank me a little?"

Vegeta was shaking now and as he pushed her away she fell down on the couch. He was standing above her glaring down at her. As he didn't make a move Bulma reached her hands up for him."

"That's enough playing. Vegeta I want you, finish what you started earlier."

Vegeta growled and didn't move an inch to follow her request. "You think I wish to lay with you, when you're so obviously lusting for another man?"

"Ha ha ha, incredibly funny, Vegeta." Bulma pouted. "You've been away for two weeks, do you have to torture me further?"

"Tell me, who is he?"

The look in his eyes told her that he wasn't playing around with her. His entire stance screamed suppressed rage, Bulma stood up and looked suspiciously at her husband.

"Vegeta... what are you saying?" She asked unsure.

Vegeta exploded. "Who the fuck is Santa?! Explain yourself, now!" He yelled at her.

Bulma rolled her eyes at him. Was that all he wanted to know? Well if he had actually bothered to be home around Christmas he would have known that.

Bulma just pointed over to the Christmas tree. "Hello, he's the guy who brings gifts on Christmas to all kids who have been good. I was seriously just explaining it to Trunks. And don't pretend you don't know, you just dressed up as him."

Vegeta looked appalled at her. "I've seen that man who brings gifts to your family. Why would I ridicule myself in his hideous attire?" He said in disgust. "And I'm not that fat!"

Bulma sighed. Okay he apparently hadn't wanted to be caught while doing something nice for his family, somehow stuff like that still bothered him. And that he had gone all in with the Santa gear just showed how much he really cared for them, she just wished he could admit it.

"Vegeta, I know it was you. You don't have to be embarrassed about it." Bulma said with a smile. "I actually think it's cute that you're putting so much effort into this Christmas, Vegeta. It makes me happy that you want to be apart of this holiday with us."

"It's not embarrassing! And sure as hell not cute! Because I would never put on such a stupid costume. Not for anything in the entire universe, not even you."

"Vegeta-"

"No. Why the fuck would you even think I would do something idiotic like that? I hate Christmas. I hate every human tradition there is. I wouldn't even be here now if it hadn't been because it was so fucking cold outside." Vegeta growled and turned his back to her.

Come to think of it. Where had she gotten the idea from to start with? It was after all her husband they were talking about. The proudest man you'd every find in this side of the galaxy. A man who barely tolerated the people on the planet, not wanting anything to do with anyone unless it was a benefit to him. In retrospect, Vegeta had never attended or showed any interest in Christmas even though she had asked him a million times to join them. Why would that have changed now?

Doubtful Bulma placed her hand on Vegeta's back. "Honey, please tell me it was you in that suit."

He only frowned at her over his shoulder. That was his answer. No man or woman alive would be able to get him anywhere near something that had to do with Christmas.

Bulma stumbled backwards. "OMG! But I asked if it was you, and you grunted back at me!"

The annoyance was evident in his eyes as Vegeta grunted back at her. It was Vegeta language for no. Scared Bulma grabbed her husbands arms and her sudden strength alone was able to turn the aggravated man around.

"But if it wasn't you, who the fuck did I kiss then?" Bulma yelled up at her husband.

Vegeta winched at the high pitch in her voice. "Exactly what I asked you, woman."

Bulma paced around in the living room. "Did I seriously just ask a stranger to come ravish me in the bedroom?!"

Vegeta growled and grabbed her arm as she passed him. "Don't get any ideas. He will have to fight me if he want to go anywhere near your bed."

Wide eyed Bulma looked up into her husband eyes. She snivelled and wrapped her arms around Vegeta's torso. "Vegeta that could have been anyone. A burglar or even a murderer! Ohh, what if Trunks hadn't scared him away?"

Bulma just continued to ramble while clinging to her husband. "I let a stranger touch me like that, I could have cheated on you! I mean I would probably have noticed it wasn't you if I saw his penis-"

"Hey." Vegeta shouted down at her. "That's enough." He said and caught on to the scent of her fear. "And don't fret. It was neither a murderer or a burglar. At least not if a simple human has learned how to climb and descend a chimney in under a seconds."

Bulma glanced over to the fireplace where she indeed could see footprints in the ash. She turned and glanced up at Vegeta.

"Does this mean Santa is for real?" She asked almost in disbelief. "I should have know he was. I mean I'm married to an alien after all."

"And you'll do good in remembering that. Don't think for even a second you will be able to get rid of me so easily, woman."

"I never will." Bulma leaned up and kissed him. Relieved to have him home Bulma sighed as he picked her up from the floor. "And I'm really sorry, Vegeta. I really thought it was you. Can you ever forgive me?"

Vegeta just smirked down at her as he flew them upstairs. "I might think of a way or two for you to make up for your behavior tonight."

"I love you." She said and kissed him again as he set her down outside their bedroom. "Now will my strong and handsome saiyan prince come ravish me in our bedroom?" She grinned up at him.

"In a moment." He murmured to her lips. "Go remove that stench off you first."

Bulma just rolled her eyes, but walked over to their bathroom anyway. Vegeta stared at her back until the door closed behind her.

"What do you want now, boy?" Vegeta asked and turned to glance down the dark hallway.

Trunks slipped out from the shadows and walked up to his father. "I just wanted to give you something daddy."

"Is that so, son?" He asked tiredly, wishing the kid wouldn't have interrupted them yet again. "I thought your mother sent you to your bed."

"Right..." Trunks said and bit his lip. He reached behind him and as he held out the red fabric his father's eyes widened. "I found it by the window." He said and pointed behind Vegeta.

"Give me that." Vegeta growled and incinerated the piece of cloth. "You saw nothing."

Trunks had a smile on his lips as he glanced up at his father's tinted cheeks. "I'm glad you're home again dad. No one will dare to sneak around the house, or try to kiss mom while you're here."

Vegeta refused to answer and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Merry Christmas, dad." Trunks said and surprised his father by hastily hugging his leg.

Vegeta just nodded down at his son as the boy backed away towards his room, and he stayed outside in the hallway as to make sure Trunks actually got back to his room this time. Vegeta reached up and rubbed the bridge of his nose. For now he trusted the boy not to say anything, but you never knew what mood the boy might be in tomorrow.

"Yes boy, merry fucking Christmas to you too."

** oOo**

_And Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all of you as well :)_


End file.
